La stanza rivelatrice
by Sharur
Summary: Hermione prima d'ora non aveva mai provato amore per qualcuno, un evento inaspettato però le fece comprendere i sentimenti di una cara amica. Questo è il mio primo scritto, le critiche sono benvolute.


Hermione finalmente riuscì a trovare un po' di pace nei dormitori femminili, qui sapeva di non poter essere disturbata da Harry e Ron ed il suo letto l'aiutò a farle dimenticare ogni problema. Dopotutto aveva bisogno di riposarsi, le giornate per lei erano diventate sempre più pesanti, colpa degli studi preparatori agli esami del G.U.F.O e dei continui problemi causati da quell'odiosa di Umbridge.

Ora infatti la prof. stava iniziando ad insospettirsi di lei, Harry e Ron: sapeva benissimo che avrebbero continuato a cercare un sistema per riformare un "gruppi di studio illegale".

Hermione era particolarmente orgogliosa del modo con cui era riuscita a scamparla nell'organizzare l' Esercito di Silente, l'idea della moneta era stata veramente geniale, degna di un Corvonero; dopotutto il cappello parlante aveva esitato un attimo durante la cerimonia di smistamento, aveva dubitato un poco sulla scelta tra le due case ma la parola finale era stata «Grifondoro!» "Per fortuna" pensò Hermione, altrimenti non avrebbe potuto passare quegli anni in cosi felice compagnia.

Mentre era assorta tra i ricordi dei giorni passati a scampare pericoli con gli altri due spericolati, una voce la chiamò, distogliendola dai suoi pensieri.

«Luna!» urlò Hermione, sobbalzando lievemente dal letto.

«Che ci fai qui?… non dovresti avere la parola chiave per entrare!»

«Scusami, Neville mi ha aiutata, avevo bisogno di vederti urgentemente!» disse Luna, la sua voce tremava ed il suo viso era solcato, era molto preoccupata.

Luna le stava simpatica, era una brava ragazza, dolce e gentile, però i suoi modi di fare strani e particolari, avevano portato Hermione a distanziarsi un po' da lei, per non parlare della sua tendenza a credere a qualsiasi baggianata.

Aspettando che continuasse a parlare, la fissò nei suoi occhi grigi; «Ho perso la moneta… Non la ritrovo più e temo che un Nargillo o la...», «...Umbridge... la possa aver presa» continuò dopo aver visto il viso di Hermione contorcersi sinistramente.

«Hai già provato a richiamarla?» rispose Hermione, e prima ancora d'attendere la risposta di Luna, alzò la bacchetta e pronunciò «Accio moneta!», ma l'unica cosa che accadde fu un gemito di Hermione.

«È un bel problema, se veramente Umbridge è in possesso della moneta», disse Hermione mentre scorrazzava a gran passi per la stanza «non possiamo utilizzarla, non possiamo rischiare che si accorga della sua magia!» continuò e nel frattempo aveva preso velocità, Luna faceva fatica a seguirla con lo sguardo.

«Dobbiamo subito avvertire Harry e gli altri! Magari riusciranno a darci una man...» prima che Hermione potesse finire la frase, Luna aveva pronunciato un «No!» a squarcia gola, attirando l'attenzione delle ragazze che stavano rientrando nel dormitorio.

Hermione non l'aveva mai vista cosi scossa; il solito sorriso che permeava il viso di Luna era diventato un triste broncio ed i suoi occhi avevano iniziato a brillare leggermente. Luna si avvicinò ad Hermione lentamente, con lo sguardo rivolto verso il pavimento marmoreo, come se volesse evitare d'essere vista in volto.

«No; per favore…» la voce di Luna era cupa e sembrava si stesse sforzando a trattenere il pianto, «non voglio rischiare l'espulsione degli altri… è tutta colpa mia… non voglio che pensino male di me, cercherò di recuperarla da sola; avevo deciso d'informarti perché ti ritengo la mia amica più intelligente e non so… cercavo semplicemente un modo per sistemare la situazione.» bisbigliò Luna, con il tono delle parole che andava affievolendosi man mano.

Tutto un tratto il nervoso di Hermione era scomparso e, con suo stupore, anche ogni riservo che aveva avuto fin ora verso di lei; Hermione aveva compreso rapidamente come Luna tenesse a tutti i membri dell'Esercito di Silente, dopotutto erano i soli a trattarla degnamente, eppoi essere stata chiamata "la mia amica più intelligente" aveva scatenato in Hermione un senso d'orgoglio ed una voglia d'aiutarla incontenibili, oltre che a rendere le sue guance rossissime.

«Hai presente la traccia che il ministro usa su di noi per controllare se lanciamo incantesimi fuori da Hogwarts? Bhè ne ho tratto ispirazione per creare qualcosa di simile, possiamo tentare di vedere se è stata veramente Umbridge a prendertela oppure no» disse Hermione e subito Luna si girò verso di lei, ogni segno di tristezza era sparito ed al suo posto era comparso un sorriso a trentadue denti, ma non fece in tempo ad accorgersene che già Luna gli saltò addosso stringendola in un abbraccio serrato. «Piano, piano... cosi mi soffochi!» cercò d'intonare Hermione tra un respiro ed un altro ma ogni parola era comunque permeata d'allegria.

«Dimmi cosa devo fare per localizzarla cosi chiudiamo questa faccenda ancora prima d'un battito di Wrackspurt.»

«Lasciamo perdere i Wrackspurt; devi semplicemente dire "nummus locus" facendo questo movimento e la moneta indicherà al suo possessore originario la sua locazione» la interruppe Hermione, gesticolando la bacchetta in senso antiorario.

«Nummus locus!» recitò Luna e subito entrò in una sorta di trance, quasi fosse impossessata continuò «Destra del corridoio centrale, avanti verso la porta, sinistra della statua».

Queste indicazioni continuarono per svariati secondi quando alla fine Luna tornò in sé e disse «Wow! Ho visto precisamente dove si trova, è adagiata sul pavimento di una stanza vicina al bagno femminile del secondo piano… Però non ho mai visto quella stanza prima d'ora.»

«Fammi strada» mormorò Hermione, ignorando le sue ultime parole.

Le due ragazze scesero le scale a chiocciola del dormitorio e si trovarono cosi nella sala comune di Grifondoro.

«Ehilà Hermione! E… Luna?» sbracciò Ron girandosi verso di loro, colto in sorpresa nel trovare Lovegood nella loro sala, per di più accompagnata da Hermione.

«Ciao!» dissero le due in unisono, camminando imperterrite verso la porta-ritratto ma Ron le raggiunse velocemente «Dove andate cosi di fretta?» «Ehm, è qualcosa da ragazze Ron, non capiresti.» Hermione rispose seccamente, voleva terminare questa storia il più velocemente possibile per poter tornare comoda sul suo letto.

Piantarono in asso il povero Ron - che tornò nella stanza a cercare Harry – le due si recarono nel posto visto da Luna, stando attente di non farsi vedere dagli altri studenti. Quando la zona si era sgomberata proseguirono ma trovarono solo un muro di mattoni spessi ed incastrati a mo' di griglia.

«Sei sicura che sia il posto giusto?»

«Sicura come il fatto che possa vedere i thestral.»

A parte l'analogia poco soddisfacente, Hermione non dubitò delle sue parole, infatti sfoderò in quattro e quattro otto la sua bacchetta e recitò " _Alohomora!";_ _il muro vibrò lentamente ma i mattoni iniziarono a muoversi lateralmente, materializzando un'apertura._

 _«C'è qualcosa qui dentro, sembra un carillon, ah! Ecco qui la moneta» Hermione si chino e recuperò il suo manufatto_ _«_ _Chissà_ _che musica produrrà,_ _e_ _ppoi_ _che ci fa qui_ _?» chiese Luna._

 _«Non ne ho idea, probabilmente è qualche reperto lasciato dai vecchi alunni di Hogwarts»._

 _Hermione s'avvicinò a passo sospetto verso il carillon posto nel mezzo della stanza, esitò un attimo e disse a Luna: «Torniamo indietro, questa stanza mi mette i brividi, inoltre come c'è finita la tua moneta qui dentro?!»._

 _Appena le due si girarono per uscire, il muro si richiuse, celando ogni spiraglio di luce, la stanza era ora completamente al buglio._

 _«Luna?»_

 _«Sono qui»_

 _«Dammi la mano e cerchiamo un'uscita» la voce di Hermione era meno decisa del solito._

 _Nello stesso istante che le due ragazze impaurite si sfiorarono le mani, il carillon_ _magico_ _prese a suonare un preludio nostalgico e toccante._

 _«Professor. Piton! Lunatica ha una domanda da farle, forse vuole sapere come fare una pozione per far comparire dei nargilli!», l'intera classe scoppiò in un boato di risate. Hermione si rese ben preso conto di non essere più nella stanza_ _misteriosa_ _, bensì nell'aula del prof. Piton, in una delle sue lezioni di pozioni._

 _Luna era molto più piccola, probabilmente aveva 11 anni, quindi questo doveva essere il suo primo anno ad Hogwarts._

 _Subito dopo la lezione, seguì Luna, sapeva di non essere vista, questo doveva essere un ricordo della ragazza. La piccola Luna si stava dirigendo verso il dormitorio dei Corvonero quand_ _o_ _un ragazzo le_ _grid_ _ò_ _dietro «Lunatica!_ _Ho una storia pe_ _r quel giornalaccio del "Cavillo", so_ _già il titolo! "Luna Lovegood ed il mistero degli amici invisibili"!»_

 _Le risate erano incontenibili, Hermione avrebbe voluto prendere a schiaffi il ragazzino, purtroppo era una semplice spettatrice d'eventi già_ _vissuti._

 _Luna fece finta di nulla e si diresse verso il suo letto; ci si buttò a pancia sotto ed affogò il suo visino pieno di lacrime nel cuscino._

 _Ora la stanza iniziò a svanire, Hermione si ritrovò in un campo dietro Hogwarts, insieme a tutti gli studenti del primo anno di Corvonero… Era il giorno della lezione di volo._

 _«Prendete le scope e mettetele ben salde tra le vostre gambe, contate fino a tre e cercate di fare un balzo a piedi uniti» disse la professoressa Madama Bumb «Ecco, cosi, brava Cho, prendete esempio da lei!»; tutti si girarono stupefatti._

 _Un po' più tardi_ _quasi tutti gli studenti avevano spiccato il volo, Luna era tra_ _i pochi rimasti_ _completamente atterrat_ _i_ _._

 _«Che succede Lunatica, non riesci a volare? Forse dovresti farti aiutare da quei cavalli neri di cui parli tanto» di nuovo eruppe un_ _coro_ _di risate._

 _Hermione era ormai allo sfinimento, a malapena tratteneva la rabbia, che si stava mischiando alla compassione e tenerezza che stava provando per Luna; voleva che queste visioni finissero, ne aveva abbastanza, non avrebbe più dubitato di Luna._

 _L'ultima visione gli si palesò davanti agli occhi, era una scena che conosceva bene: era il ballo del ceppo, che si era tenuto nella sala grande nell'inverno scorso, prima della finale del torneo…_

 _Luna era li, vestita_ _elegante_ _, per la prima volta la vide con nuovi occhi: era magnifica, il suoi capelli legati ed i suoi orecchini d'oro, insieme al vestito rosa che le arrivava fino ai piedi, la facevano emanare di una bellezza unica. Solo ora aveva notato quanto fosse_ _veramente_ _bella_ _e di come avesse dei morbidi_ _lineamenti femminili,_ _inoltre l'assenza di vari strambi ornamenti aiutava a non mascherare tutto ciò._

 _Hermione notò come Luna era però sola, nessuno l'aveva invitata al ballo, nessuno si era preso la briga di parlargli, lei se ne stava li, a fissare le coppie che danzavano, specialmente notò che il suo sguardo posava spesso su una coppia in particolare… Victor Krum ed Hermione Granger._

" _Possibile che Luna volesse uscire con Krum?" pensò Hermione; ma i suoi dubbi si dissiparono quando la vide fissare la se stessa del ricordo andare a parlare con Ron ed Harry che avevano lasciato in asso le due sorelle Patil._

 _Hermione sussultò di scatto, mise_ _istintivamente_ _la mano davanti la sua bocca; la scena l'aveva completamente spiazzata e tutti i ricordi di Luna che aveva appena visto, le giornate che aveva passato con lei, gli tornarono immediatamente in mente. E come se fosse trascinata a terra da un macigno invisibile, Hermione s'inginocchi_ _ò_ _nel mezzo della sala, scoppiando in lacrime._

 _Quando aprì gli occhi, Hermione si ritrovò nella stanza del carillon, solo che ora lo strumento era s_ _vanito_ _e_ _d erano comparse delle fiaccole a_ _l suo posto_ _, il muro era ancora chiuso;_ _Luna si trovava vicino a lei, anch'essa un po' mossa, probabilmente aveva avuto un esperienza simile._

 _«Luna!» Hermione tentò d'urlare, però la sua voce era stata strozzata dal pianto; questa volta era lei ad essersi gettata tra le braccia della ragazza._

 _«Su su, non preoccuparti per me» la voce quasi materna di Luna non placò le lacrime di Hermione che anzi, sgorgarono ancora più copiosamente._

 _«Luna...Luna...scus...scusami tanto.»_

 _«Per cosa?»_

 _«_ _S_ _cusa se ti ho_ _mai_ _trattata male, non volevo, scusami»_

 _Luna rimase in silenzio a fissare ed accarezzare i capelli mossi di Hermione, dopo poco continuò:_

 _«Luna,_ _per favore,_ _vorrei chiederti qualcosa..._ _»_ _singhiozzò Hermione._

 _«Dimmi.»_

 _«Hai visto i miei ricordi vero?»_

 _«Si, ho visto come tu Harry e Ron avete passato gli ultimi anni qui ad Hogwarts, come tu una abbia preparato la pozione polisucco, come tu sia tornata indietro nel tempo per salvare Sirius e molto altro… Hermione, senza di te quei due non sarebbero mai arrivati fino a qui tutti interi in più sei stata la loro amica migliore… Quanto avrei voluto anche io conoscervi prima» nelle sue parole c'era un tocco di malinconia._

 _«Non sono cosi speciale_ _Luna_ _… Comunque chi avresti voluto invitare al ballo del ceppo?» chiese Hermione fissando gli occhi di Luna, che in quel momento brillavano di_ _gioia, un sorriso, un sorriso che non aveva mai visto prima su quelle labbra le era comparso,_ _ma ne aveva_ _già visto un_ _o_ _simile su altri volti, volti come quello di Krum._

 _Questa volta però era diverso, il sorriso le aveva provocato un sussulto al cuore, come se avesse saltato un battito; il silenzio provocato dalla sua domanda era tangibile._

 _«...Te...»_

 _«Perch_ _é_ _non mi hai chiesto di ballare con te allora?» quello con cui parlò Hermione non era un tono accusatorio ma un tono dolce e pacato,_ _era sorpresa di essere triste_ _, triste perch_ _é_ _non gli aveva veramente chiesto di danzare._

 _«Tu sei una ragazza, eppoi...», Luna distolse il suo sguardo dagli occhi luccicanti di Hermione._

 _«eppoi… lo sai, sono strana, non voglio che altra gente pensi male di te...»_

 _«Luna, guardami» le parole di Hermione erano sempre più dolci, ora sembravano quelle di un'amante che si stava rivolgendo alla sua amata._

 _Quando i due sguardi s'incrociarono il cuore di Hermione sussultò ancora più forte, il battito era accelerato come mai prima d'ora, il tempo si era fermato, le due ragazze continuavano a fissarsi intensamente, come se la loro vita dipendesse da quel singolo momento, da quella singola azione che doveva accadere, Hermione non sapeva cosa sarebbe successo, però sperava in qualcosa, qualcosa effimero che non riusciva a focalizzare._

 _Luna si avvicinò lentamente al viso di lei, entrambi avevano ora colto cosa andava fatto, la prima a far accadere ciò era stata Luna. Le sue labbra avevano toccato quelle di Hermione, inizialmente insicure, non sapeva come avrebbe accolto il suo amore, ma appena capito che Hermione era completamente assuefatta da quel bacio, ci si tuffò con tutta la passione che aveva covato ormai_ _per più di_ _un anno._

 _Mai, n_ _é_ _Luna n_ _é_ _Hermione, avevano provato una gioia cosi grande nella loro vita, nelle labbra dell'altra avevano trovato una complicità nuova, una complicità che entrambe avevano cercato per anni; Luna aveva trovato finalmente qualcuno che l'accettasse per quello che era, Hermione aveva trovato il suo amore, quello vero, quello di cui aveva letto_ _tanto_ _nei libri, quello che ogni ragazzo e ragazza di Hogwarts cercava._

 _Il bacio durò_ _un tempo indeterminato, sembrava come fosse durato_ _un_ _'infinit_ _à_ _eppure le due non volevano distogliere le loro labbra; ormai Hermione era saltata sopra Luna e la ragazza non aveva fatto cenno che le dispiacesse, anzi._

 _Hermione iniziò a passare le mani sul viso di lei, le labbra – spezzando il bacio – scesero verso il collo di Luna, lo baciarono ancora ed ancora, senza sosta. Le mani di Luna invece erano finite sulla divisa di Hermione, intente a toglierla in ogni modo, certo era più difficile ora rimuoverla quando la sua mente era inebriata dal piacere._

 _Hermione fece lo stesso, con meno grazia sbotton_ _ò_ _la camicetta di Luna ed inizi_ _ò_ _a scendere con la lingua dal collo fino allo sterno, per finire poi vicino al seno._

 _Gli slacciò il reggiseno e poi poggiò le sue labbra sulla corona, piano piano avvicinandole per succhiare il capezzolo di Luna._

 _La bionda chioma di lei brillava al lume delle fiaccole poste nei muri, i suoi occhi chiusi_ _ed il suo viso beato, rendevano la scena ancora più eccitante, per non parlare del modo in cui ansimava._

 _Hermione prese entrambi i seni con le sue mani e li strinse delicatamente mentre le sue labbra rimanevano incollate al capezzolo, non riusciva più a trattenersi, anche lei, come Luna, aveva iniziato ad ansimare forte ed ora iniziava a sentire come un fuoco sgorgare da dentro di se. Tra le gambe era ormai completamente bagnata, un senso di vuoto nella parte bassa dell'addome l'aveva sopraffatta, non sarebbe riuscita a rimandare ancora._

 _Fissò intensamente Luna, che la guardò dritta negli occhi ed annui; Hermione si girò verso le cosce di lei e mise le sue sopra la faccia ancora ansimante dell'amata._

 _Entrambe tolsero piano piano_ _l_ _e mutandine dell'altra, quelle di Hermione erano bianche ed avevano un fiocco davanti, quelle di Luna erano rosa ed avevano il pizzo._

 _Hermione era felice di vedere come non era la sola ad essere completamente bagnata,_ _vedendo una vagina cosi rosa e morbida si eccitò ancora di più,_ _mise la sua lingua intorno alle grandi labbra ed iniziò con un movimento circolare ad avvicinarsi al_ _centro_ _. Anche Luna aveva iniziato a darsi da fare, lei era molto più diretta, posò le sue labbra sul clitoride di Hermione e lo leccò con leggerezza, quasi accarezzandolo. Hermione sussultò subito al tatto, una scarica d'adrenalina gli aveva attraversato tutto il corpo, facendole_ _avere spasmi in_ _ogni dove_ _. Avevano iniziato da poco ma era già cosi vicina, cosi vicina a provare un piacere mai provato, Luna era la prima con cui era andata cosi infondo._

 _Le lingue delle due accelerarono contemporaneamente, il clitoride d'entrambe era ora arrossato e gonfio, entrambe ansimavano talmente forte_ _da poter avvertire qualcuno fuori della loro presenza_ _, ma a nessuna importò perché in quel momento Hermione infilò due dita nella vagina di Luna che fece rimbombare tutta la stanza con un «Ohhh!»._ _I_ _n risposta anche lei infilò le sue dita nella vagina di Hermione, ne mise addirittura tre dato che entrarono con_ _molta_ _facilità._

 _Una nuova scarica riattraversò il corpo di Hermione, finalmente era riuscita a colmare quel senso di vuoto che si era fatto sempre più forte man mano che diventava eccitata._

 _Le braccia delle due presero a muoversi con foga, le dita ora arcuate, toccavano le parti più intime, con un movimento continuo e costante, le ragazze trova_ _rono_ _i punti migliori in cui fare pressione: con tutta la forza disponibile che avevano iniziarono a stimolare que_ _lle zone_ _, ora le dita che uscivano ed entravano erano completamente bagnate,_ _era_ _come se avessero immerso l'intera mano nel lago._

 _«Hermione!» urlò Luna._

 _«Anche io!»_

 _Ed in quell'istante multiple scosse passarono nei loro corpi, facendole muovere contro la loro volontà, sentirono ogni muscolo irrigidirsi, e le due vagine iniziarono a pulsare forti sulle loro dita, i loro cuori stavano per scoppiare e le urla in quella stanza erano fortissime._

 _Collassarono una sopra all'altra,_ _con entrambe le braccia una sulla schiena del altra in un abbraccio sensuale. Entrambe si guardarono e si scambiarono un bacio ancora più_ _intimo_ _del primo._

 _Dopo un paio d'ore passate a scambiarsi baci, si erano ricordate di dover tornare ai propri dormitori, si rivestirono velocemente ed Hermione avvicinandosi al muro ripeté "Alohomora!" e_ _d_ _un nuovo s_ _q_ _uarcio si aprì._

 _«Chissà cos'era quella stanza»chiese Luna._

 _«Mmh probabilmente è una sorta di stanza delle necessità, infatti abbiamo trovato li la moneta che mi ha portata a vedere cosa provavi per me»._

 _«In effetti...»_ _Luna arrossì_ _._

 _«Hey Harry, Ron» salutò Hermione, ormai erano davanti all'entrata per la salda dei Grifondoro._

 _«Dove siete state tutto questo tempo?» chiese Harry_ _girandosi verso Ron_ _; ma l'unica risposta che aveva ricevuto era un bel sorriso stampato sulle due._

 _«Dai vieni che dobbiamo finire i compiti di pozioni!»disse Ron._

 _«Arrivo, arrivo»_

 _Ma prima d'entrare si girò verso Luna, le bisbigliò qualcosa all'orecchio e corse dentro, lasciandola di stucco._

 _Però nel cammino verso_ _le stanze di Corvonero ogni studente si_ _girò_ _a guardarla, saltellava allegramente come non mai, nessuno prima d'ora aveva visto Luna cosi felice._


End file.
